1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, and more particularly to an optical module for optical communication application.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, an optical backplane system comprises a backplane, a plurality of switch cards mounted to the backplane, and a plurality of line cards mounted to the backplane. The switch cards and line cards are inserted into the backplane system along a same direction. The lines cards are connected with the switch cards using optical modules. Each of the line cards and the switch cards comprises a plurality of transmitters T1-T4 of same arrangement and a plurality of receivers R1-R4 of same arrangement. It is needed to design a transmitter at an end of the optical medium and a receiver in the other end of the optical medium. If all of the switch cards and the line card have a plurality of transmitters and receivers with a same arrangement, a straightforward coupling would result in the transmitters of the switch cards coupling to the transmitters of the line cards and the receivers of the switch cards coupling to the receivers of the line cards, which is impracticable.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0308188, published on Dec. 6, 2012, to Chien et al. discloses a similar optical backplane system. The optical backplane system comprises a backplane, a pair of switch cards mounted to the backplane, a plurality of line cards mounted to the backplane and disposed parallel to the switch cards. All of the switch and the line cards comprise a plurality of optical connecting portions. The optical backplane assembly further comprises an optical connecting member to couple the optical connecting portions of the line cards with the optical connecting portions of the switch cards. U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0141070, published on Jun. 7, 2006, discloses an optical connector assembly used for connecting cards of a backplane system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,418,165, issued on Aug. 26, 2008, to Glebov et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,680,367, issued on Mar. 16, 2010, to Matsuoka et al. disclose optical signal transmission in optical medium. An improved optical module is desired to offer advantages over the related art.